The present invention relates to a kind of oil absorbent boom, and more specifically relates to a feather oil absorbent boom structure prepared from feather and a preparation method therefor. The present invention relates to the field of environmental protection.
Down products nowadays use feathers of geese and ducks in the poultry farming industry as raw material for production. There are 20-25% of down in a feather and down is the main material to be used to produce down products while around 75% of the remaining feather are wastage having very low added value and being used generally as an additive to keratin feed after crushing. In the above usages of down and feathers, down and feathers are loosely dispersed during use; because their fibers contain lots of cavities and are therefore light in weight, the down and feathers can easily float in the air causing secondary pollution in the natural environment.
In recent years, marine pollution due to marine oil spill occurs occasionally. It is therefore an imminent task to solve the problem of marine pollution. Since feather is a material very good at oil absorption, its use for oil absorption and removal after oil spill is developed. Feather raw materials for subsequent industrial use should be rinsed and degreased to satisfy the requirements for health protection of workers. Feathers being rinsed and degreased can absorb oil as well as water with very quick absorption rate for oil and relatively slow absorption rate for water. When water is polluted by oil or organic solvents, the polluted area is first surrounded by an oil absorbent boom to prevent the pollutants from spreading. If the scale of pollution is large, it may take a few days to treat the oil pollution. Since feather also absorbs water and its density (1.33 g/cm3) is higher than the density of water, the oil absorbent boom may absorb water and sink in the few days during treatment of the oil pollution, thereby reducing the portion of the oil absorbent boom above the water. In case of big wind and big waves, the oil absorbent boom may not be able to contain the oil effectively.
Furthermore, oil absorbent material of a feather oil absorbent boom is generally put into a tubular bag. The tubular bag is made of polypropylene (PP) nonwoven cloth. PP material has poor at resisting ultraviolet degradation. If it is exposed to direct sunlight, strength of the bag will reduce drastically and the bag may be damaged under the effect of wind and waves and thus exposing the oil absorbent material inside and hence affecting the oil absorption performance of the feather oil absorbent boom; also, the oil absorbent material may float on water and thus affecting oil pollution treatment, for example when using meltblown PP oil absorbent material.